The Truth Begins
by iceebulldog
Summary: She is back.The blonde headed girl everyone thought was dead.There are also a quite a few new characters....might the romances mix and colide?You never know.
1. Default Chapter

Half a year after that what everyone thought was fatal she returned.Once 13 year old Terra had been freed from stone by Tori and Fireball Lee -her cousins- she stayed with them for another 6 months.After thinking about it a while she decided she was ready to go see them.But what would they think?Would they forgive her?What might happen?Would her once boyfriend BB still have feelings?Dide she even like BB anymore? She didn't even know....  
Terra awoke in the the bed she had been staying in for 6 months now.A blue room with red pokadots everywhere....It made Terra think of a blue kid with chicken pox.A very serious case at that fact. Her 16 year old cousin, Tori Lee, walked in."Morning Terra!"she said with a smile and closed the door behind her as Terra sat up in bed.This once very small, 13 year old, blonde haired, blue eyed, girl was different.She was dressed in her blue shorts and a red tank top.A lot like the room she had been sleeping in. "Morning Tori."Terra said with a sigh."Whats the matter?"Tori asked confused."I think I wanna go see them."Terra answered."You what?" "I wanna go see the titans...."Terra said again. "You sure?" "Positive."Terra said and gave Tori a slight smile.She was douting what would happen though.  
Tori was driving as now 14 year old Terra was too young and sat in the passengers seat.Terra's once blue eyes were now lavender from all the hatred she had gone through but was now living a partially content life in the house of her cousins, Tori and Fireball.Fire was sitting in the back of the backseat."Why does she get to sit upfront!I'm older!"Fire said aggervated."Because it's Terra's trip..."Tori answered.Fire slung her head annoyed her long brown hair going into her face.It was true that Fire was older than Terra.15 to be exact almost 16, and the fact that it WAS Terra's trip.  
After about 45 min. of driving Tori stopped the car.Terra had done fell asleep from the lack of sleep the night before from all the thinking and not enough sleeping or dreaming.Fire was playing her gameboy."Yes!"Fire called after she beat the level and woke Terra up instantly."Were there!"Tori said with a smile seeing the large T in the middle of the island she had parked the car on after going over the large bridge.  
The three stood at the door of the giant "T" shapped building as Tori knocked and Fire stood beside her.Where was Terra you ask....?Hidded behind the other two of course."Hello?"asked a perky voice as a alien girl none other than Starfire came to the door."Hi...you must be starfire."Tori said."Why yes I am...how do you know who I am?"Star replied."Because we have come with a fellow ex titan."Fire said with a smile."Who?We do not have any ex ti-"she started then gasped."Robin, BB, Cyborg, Raven, Keisha, Lucas, Dimitri, Shadoe, Kei, Argul, Diana,Faydren, Marek, Rei!"Star yelled. Tori and Fire's eyebrows raised."What!" yelled a bunch of voices of everyone coming into the main hallway to the main door.  
There was the normal Titans, Robin, Raven. Beast Boy, and Cyborg and then there were ones Terra had never seen before as she stepped from out behind Tori and Fire.A 16 year old, pink haired girl walked up first."Hi, I'm Shadoe!"She said with a smile. A,15 year old, girl with long brown hair and a cat tail and cat ears then stepped up."Hey, the names Keisha."She said.Terra smiled."Hi.I'm Terra."she said.The orginal titans were standing there in shock.After most everyone had introduced them selves as Dimitri,19, A black haired boy that remnded everyone of Raven.Kei,17, boy with long blonde hair in one long braid and a metal arm. Argul,appears to be 20 but is a reaper so is actually like 300 years old, a boy with long brown hair also in a braid. Diana,14, a blonde haired girl that was very perky. Rei,17 a boy with long silver hair.He looked like a cat like Keisha did.Faydren,appears to be 19 but is actually a lot older, was a older boy with short brown hair and Marek,15, looked right about the same.After almost everyone but one boy had introduced himself Keisha looked back at him."Terra, this is my brother Lucas."She said pulling him up to her.This boy was 16, or so everyone though.She then started talking in surounian,-her native language-, to him."Tahw si ruoy melborp?"she asked.That meant "What is you problem." Terra smiled at the short blonde haired boy.Lucas shrugged."Nothing."He answered Keisha.He, Keisha, and Dimitri were all siblings that had become Titans.Or in Lucas and Dimitri's case just hung out there for the heck of it.Keisha poked Lucas."Oh!"she said with a smirk getting an idea."No!"Lucas said blushing.Terra, Tori, and Fire were confused.


	2. Decisions

disclamer: I do not own TT or any of the characters but Tori and Fire. But i do own my brain which has the song "welcome to my life" stuck in it.YAY for simple plan!

Everyone thanks for the suggestions I shall work on it!!

Chapter 2:

"Alright," Robin said."Terra!" Starfire squealed as she put Terra in a death hug. Everyone was standing in the living room, Terra,Tori, and Fire about as confused as the actual Titans ."So how did you get out?" Robin asked being the first one to speak up before BB ran up to Terra and squeazed her in a tight hug crying on her. Terra didn't have time to answer before Tori did. "We freed her." She said.

Lucas was sitting on the back of the couch with a frown on his face as his brother,Dimitri, and sister, Keisha, sat on the other sides of him. Lucas sighed a deep sigh as he looked at the floor. "Whats the matter lucas..." Dimitri asked.Keisha poked Dimitri. "Don't even ask." she told him telepathicly. "Why not?" Dimitri asked. He was very nosey for a 19 year old .Lucas had inturupted their telepathic conversation by speaking outloud. He had known that they were talking. He wasn't all that dumb. He looked up at his two siblings with dark blue eyes as they were normally a aquamarine color. "Just shut up!" he kinda yelled.

Everyone looked at Lucas. He blushed a light red color. Then everyone turned back to Terra and the others. Lucas let out another sigh. "Why didn't I think before I-" he started. "Before you got a crush?" Dimitri asked and Lucas just nodded .Keisha let out a smirk. "Tori?" she asked. Lucas shook his head no. "Fire?" Dimitri asked. Once again Lucas shook his head no. "Terra?!?!" Keisha yelled. Terra looked her way. "Yes?" Terra asked. "Nothing..." Dimitri said with a half-smile.

"So am I still part of the team?" Terra asked biting the side of her lip. Robin shrugged. "We talked it over,,," He started before he frowned. "Well the orginal Titans did, and we decided that you were no longer part of the team." He finished. "Oh..." Was all Terra said before her eyes started to fill with tears. "Hold on a minute!" Shadoe called from the kitchen where she had been making her something to eat. "What about the new titans!Don't we get a say?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "Yeah!" Faydren and Marek cried. "But,"Robin said. "But nothing...Let them choose.It's not like they know her enough to let her back on the team." Raven told him telepathicly ."Fine, take a vote." Robin said with a sigh.

The new Titans, Shadoe, Keisha, Kei, Rei, Rai, Faydren, Marek, Argul, and Diana sat around the kitchen table. "So...do we let her in?" Shadoe asked. Kei, the vampire boy, poked his fangs. "Yes...I wanna bite her. I need a new person to bite." He said. Keisha punched him in the arm. "no! There will be no biting allowed!" She said and slapped him with her cat tail. "For the sake of my brothers crush I say we let her in." Keisha finished. "Lucas?!?!" Kei squealed. "Has a crush on Terra! Why I aught to," he said baring his fangs. "No Kei!" Shadoe said and poked him in the arm. Shadoe had a crush on Kei ever since she had broken up with Cyborg. "yes mam..." Kei said with a sigh as he looked at Shadoe with a sweet innocent smile. He was afraid of the Light Angel, also known as Shadoe. Marek sighed. "As long as Fire gets to stay also..." He wispered. "This is for Terra you nut case!" Diana blurted out. "Sorry...." He said cowering in fear .For some odd reason the boys seemed to be afraid of the girls who seemed to love to tourture the boys. That list included....well, all the girls.

The blonde haired, black haired, and brown haired girls stood at the door still after the titans had gone back to playing video games and all. Lucas and Dimitri were sitting on the counter in the kitchen waiting on the other's decisions. "We have reached a verdict!" Shadoe said acting all big like a lawyer. The orginal Titans, Lucas and Dimitri, and the Lee girls all looked at Shadoe. "We have decided that Terra will be forgiven and allowed back on the team!" She said with a smile. Robin about fell over."Yall what?!?!"He yelled. "We allowed Terra back on the team and to be forgiven. Are you deaf?" Keisha said with a smirk. "No, but..."Robin said still in shock. Starfire stopped him before he could say anymore. "Welcome to the team again Terra!" She said happily.

"No don't worry about it. If some don't want me back on the team then I won't stay." Terra said with a sigh and turned to face the door. She felt two hands touch her shoulders at the same time. "Terra..." She heard the first boy say in a voice she knew very close, Beast Boy. But the second felt different. The voice was not a normal Titan's voice either. It was the blonde boy that had been shy at the beginning, Lucas Catalini. He didn't say anything though.

Terra pulled free and turned to face the two boys and everyone else with tears in her eyes. "But I ain't wanted." Was all she said. "Yes, you are Terra. I want you here, Starfire wants you here, and all the new titans want you here." Beast boy said looking straight at her. "Hey...I want her here to." Lucas introupted. "Oh yeah and you." Beast Boy said with a glare in his eyes at Lucas. /What will I do? Do I stay or not?/ Terra thought as she looked at the celing.

(More cliffhangers!! Please R&R!! And also please do not coment me on the way I do my quotes. I grew up doing it that way and I don't feel like changing now. Yes I am ignorant. I need to shuffle the couples up but i need someone to tell me how. I figure once I do those characters like BB, and Cyborg will not show up as much. Please help me!))


	3. Tougher decidions

_**Disclamer:I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! Get that through yalls heads by now!-sighs- sorry for my evilness.But I do own a very long report for homework I decided not to do and get a phone call home!YAY! I mean boo!!**_

While Terra was thinking Tori walked up to her. "You have longed to be back with the titans. Why aren't you saying yes?" Tori asked. Terra shrugged. "I don't know. I think I need some air to think." She said and vanished. This was a trick she had learned from Tori since Tori was a spell caster. Everyone stared at where Terra had vanished. "I taught her." Was all Tori said. "Well everyone have a seat while we wait for Rocky." Raven said pointing to the couch and everyone plopped down but the Catalini family.

They walked up to Keisha's pink and crimson colored heart filled room. "Ok...so we need a plan." Keisha said. "A what?" Dimitri asked. "A plan to get Terra away from Beast Boy." Keisha explained. "Lucas, what do you think? Lucas?" Dimitri asked. Lucas had done and gone and vanished too.

The titans, new titans, and Tori and Fire sat on the couch and the floor watching BB and Cyborg play video games and argue over who won. "Just shut up already!" Robin finally yelled as he had heard enough bickering. "Yes friends please stop the yelling." Starfire yelled as she covered her ears. Tori sighed as she was used to bickering from Terra and Fire. Beast boy and Cyborg shut up instantly from all the yelling at them.

"Oh my gosh you scared me." Terra said as she was sunck up on. "Sorry...I didn't mean to." The boy said. "So Lucas, Why'd you come out here?" She asked as she slowed down so as to walk beside him. "To try to get you to stay. You seem like a great girl." He said blushing a light red. "Thanks. Your like the only one to ever tell me that." She said with a sigh.

"Why?"

"Because of my damn screwed up life. I am just as fucked up as my life is though."

"Oh..." Lucas said looking at her with a frown.

"No don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She then added looking him in the eyes. "And Lucas.."

"Yes?" He asked worried.

"Did you know we have the same color eyes?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah I did." He said as they both got a shivver down their spines. Terra hugged him tightly. "Thanks." she said.

"No prob." He said lifting her chin up and kissing her on the lips slightly then vanishing. Terra stood there stunned. "Wow..." she muttered and vanished back into the living room with a smile on her face.

"What?" Terra asked as she saw everyone look at her but Lucas who had dissappeared into his room. "Never seen the newest rejoining titan?" Beast Boy jumpped up and ran to Terra and hugged her. She pushed him of. "Sorry Beast Boy...I kinda did some more thinking." She appoligized. He got the picture. "Oh, its ok." he said with a frown as he walked back to the couch. "Beast boy...I don't mean it that way." She said. "I just kinda wanna be friends thats all." Her voice was low and has a sorry and sad tone to it. "I said it was ok Terra." He said his voice contrasted to hers by quite a bit. His was soundning meaner and deeper with just a touch of sadness as it quivvered and stuttered.

((CLIFHANGER! Sorry it wouldn't be but I had to do something. I kinda got writers block at the worst time! Damnit! Oh well the next chapter should some in a day or so!))

**Reviewers!!**

**Teentitantruefriend**:Sorry if I got the name wrong.And yes the new titans are on the team.And yes I also know it is confusing! Sorry I am kinda new to writing and I promise it will get better!And thanks!

**Keishie**:Hey girl.Um...yeah thanks.Please start rping with us again and please please add more chapters to your story!!


End file.
